The Resurrection of The Age Of Super Hero's
by KingLaw
Summary: The Age of Super Hero's Is Finally Upon Us Again As All The Supervillian's Of The New Age Prepare To Wage War Together.


**The Resurrection of Super Hero's**

 **After the battle of New York concluded and Superman's funeral was held there was a sudden change in the world. The Bat cave warning signal went off as he pressed a button on his massive computer and the video feed began to come through. There was an unusual sound and energy emitting through the ground as the coffin slowly raised above the ground. Before Batman could turn around Diana Princess of Themyscara appeared from the shadows and smiled at Bruce. She walked over to Bruce as he embraced her with a tight hug and kissed her with all the love in the world. She kissed him back as he realized just how lucky he was to have her.**

" **Tell me son of Gotham…Where is Kal-El's body now? We need to find him as soon as possible." She asked him. They looked at the screen as the alarm went off and the feed appeared showing casket shoot into sky as it flew away. Diana stopped Bruce from entering the batmobile and led him outside to her invisible jet. They enter in to as they head off to unknown location to which they had figured outa good while back. They casket landed high above the fortune of solitude and with a bright light as it opened to reveal a healed Superman. He lifted himself into the air as he turned around and watched his two former allies.**

" **Shocked to see me alive huh? I am quite shocked to be alive myself." He smiled at them as he floated over with such ease. "Kal-El welcome back and really Kal-El not a moment to soon" Diana said as she hugged him and turned around to see Bruce shake his hand. "It seems like there are more people like us with and without abilities that we need to recruit." Bruce said. As they headed back to the newly created Hall of Justice that Batman had implemented and believed it would be the right platform to grow from. As Clark walked in as he was than truly amazed at the sight of this massive building and unaware of embrace that was happening behind him. Clark turned around to see Diana kissing and tightly hugging Bruce who was not cold at all. "Looks like I missed a lot since I died," he said until a familiar face walked in bringing the biggest smile on his face. Lois Lane held on to Clark as he lifted her into the air and flew off into the distance.**

" **So, what are you calling this place Bruce?" Diana asked him as he looked at her. "This is the Hall of Justice the home to the new age of hero's The Justice League of America," He said. In the distance a ship from the planet Oa crashed onto the planet earth and an alien named Abin Sur appears. The alien dies as the ring flew off his finger into the air and green light emits as it zoomed straight like a heat seeking missile. Hal Jordan a hot shot pilot from Ferris Aircraft in Coast City was hit in the head with ring and was shocked to the ring appear in his hands. The ring than slipped into his finger as he was covered in a green light and a green costume covered his body. The ring than lit him up as he quickly flew out into the deepest regions of the universe.**

 **It was a week later when a more confident Hal Jordan returned to earth and landed in front of his apartment window. He could see he left the tv on as it showed the Justice League in mid battle in the middle of the desert. He headed to the area only to find Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman racing against time. He landed onto the ground with a huge stomp as he pulled up his ring and blasted the villain out of the way. "Who the hell are you freak? Nobody takes out my friends the Justice League." Hal said. He pulled his arm into the air as the green light emerges and he constructs a gigantic fist instantly knocking him out.**

" **Hi, I am the Green Lantern of this very district and I have sworn to protect this section of this universe. How can I be of service?" Hal said with a bit o cockiness to his tone and then began to make a ridiculous stance in the middle of the area. Superman flew over to meet him offering his hand to shake and offer his friendship. Wonder Woman willing follow's and a reluctant Batman was next to offer his hand of friendship. "How would you like to officially join the Justice League of America? You too Flash." Bruce said as they all turned around to see him. "Hey... wait a minute a buddy. How did you know I was there Bats?" The Flash said. Batman just smiled as the whole Justice League burst out into laughter.**


End file.
